tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia Kenner
Sophia Mary Kenner, also known as Soph, is a main character of The Originals. She also appeared in The Vampire Diaries. She is an untriggered werewolf and cousin of Jackson Kenner. She is the granddaughter of Mary Dumas and distant cousin of Hope Mikaelson (through marriage). Sophia is described as lion hearted and also tough as nails. Sophia's parents were Louise and James Kenner. James was a businessman, while Louise had her own stand at the market, where she selled clothes and fruits and vegetables. They were both werewolves and a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Next to Sophia, they didn't have other children. Louise and James were killed by vampires, probably Marcel's gang, when Sophia was three years old. She went to live with her grandma Mary Dumas in the Bayou in New Orleans, were she was born and raised. She had a happy childhood, but having no parents left their prints on her, which she didn't show often and when she did, only around her grandmother who she trusted the most. Already as a child she found out about her nature, being a werewolf, her grandmother taught her everything about the supernatural. Sophia didn't trigger her gene yet and she lived her life like every other normal girl in her age. She enjoyed going to school, she had friends and when she was 20 years old she went to Tulane University to study Art history. Although she was part of the supernatural, the supernatural wasn't a big part of her life. When a witch put a curse on her pack, which would leave them in their wolf form except on a full moon, she tried everything to break it, but she got no help of the witches. So, she helped where she could. On every full moon she made sure that there was food and fresh clothes for them. Her was life was changed, when she triggered her werewolf gene when she was 23 years old. It took Sophia a long time to adjust to her new life. She was feeling guilty for taking a life and there was also the pain of the transition which made her fear. With the support of her family, the Crescent Wolf Pack, she learned to embrace what she was and she did. In season one, she met the famous Andrea Labonair, who was going by the name Hayley Marshall, after Jack had found her when he was in his wolf form. Side by side they tried to find a way to break the curse of her pack, in which Hayley finally succeeded when she convinced the witch Céleste Dubois. With meeting Hayley she also met the Originals, the Mikaelson family. She wasn't too fond of them at the beginning since they were vampires, but with the time she learned not to really dislike them, at least some of them. Hayley was often hanging around with Jack, her and the others at the Bayou and they build a friendship. Sophia was excited for the baby girl and promised to be a good cousin to the baby. In Crescent City, Sophia helped Hayley with the organisation of a full moon party for her pack. Later, she was also trapped with Hayley and Jackson within the Mikaelson house, which was also set ablaze when Bastianna, Céleste and Genevieve combined their magical powers. However, the three of them were saved by Elijah before they could be severely harmed. In Moon over Bourbon Street, the curse that was on the pack was finally broken and Sophia was ecstatic about it. She was finally reunited with her family which made her very happy. Later, in an attempt to demonstrate to the werewolves that the other supernatural species were willing to compromise on the peace treaty, invited the clan to the party that was thrown for the 5 supernatural factions of New Orleans and Sophia attended it, too. As the night continued, Jackson later told her and Oliver about Moonlight rings and confessed his deal with Klaus to them. While Oliver eventually warmed up to the idea, Sophia remained skeptical, since she didn't trust Klaus. In An Unblinking Death she was also in the Bayou when the tank of the motorcycle of a suicide bomber exploded. Like many of the others, Sophia was wounded, too. Due to her being an untriggered werewolf, she didn´t have fast werewolf healing. Sophia had lost her consciousness, Elijah wanted to give her his blood and heal her, but Jackson and Oliver declined. The 23 year old later woke up in a hospital, where she found out about Eve´s Death. She was devestated. Weeks later she could leave the hospital and returned to the Bayou. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Sophia stands side to side with Hayley and the Mikaelson, as they try to save the newborn Baby. In the showtime at the cemetery, Sophia kills Abigail in order to keep her from killing the baby. In doing so, she triggered her werewolf gene. After the events, she returned back to the Bayou, where she told her cousin everything. They had a heart to heart moment and Jack promised that he and the others would help her adjust to her new life being a werewolf and teach her how to embrace it. In season two, months after she triggered her werewolf gene, she slowly adjusts to her new life. It took some time, since she was feeling guilty for killing someone and for fearing the painful transition, but with the help of Jackson and her Pack she finally adjusts and learns how to embrace it. Later, after the marriage of Hayley and her cousin, she´s an evolved werewolf, meaning she was blessed with additional powers by the Unification Ritual between the two Alphas, Hayley and Jackson. So, Sophia had super strength, super speed, super agility, super durability, healing factor, super senses and transformation control. Also, a bite of her would be fatal to non-original vampires even without a full moon. She also continued her Art history study. Category:Werewolf Category:Female Character Category:TVD Character